The Clone
by HiccstridClones
Summary: She was a toy. She had no feelings or thoughts of her own, she was only created to be used for sex. He knew that. But it still didn't stop him from falling for her and taking her as his own. Pairing: Teenage/Clone!Astrid & Adult!Hiccup. Smut, lemons, older/younger (don't read if this bothers you).
1. Part I

"This is the future, ladies and gentlemen," Viggo Grimborn CEO of Grimborn Inc. declared to the crowd. "Commercial human cloning."

Holograms of the concept was shown on the stage, eliciting a surprised gasp from the audience.

"This will not only reduce the numbers of deaths from organ failure and transplant rejection, it will also increase the patients life span and improve their quality of life," he explained. "The possibilities are endless. Endlessly creative and unlimited."

Hiccup felt Astrid shift beside him and he stifled a smile. He had brought her with him to work today to show her around. It just happened to be that his boss was holding a presentation on possible future developments, however unethical and futile they may seem.

"We are not only looking at the medical benefits here, but also.. companionship," Viggo continued with a smirk. "Imagine being a single man with no time to set aside all the while yearning for someone to keep your bed warm at night. Imagine having someone specifically designed to fulfill that need, without any further demands or commitments. They are just there for you and your pleasure alone."

"So a human slave basically?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup. "Charming"

Hiccup shook his head, letting out a dry laugh. "Tell me about it."

T

After the presentation was over, Mr. Grimborn walked around to converse with the members of the audience as well as his guests of honor.

Hiccup and Astrid looked around at the exhibition by themselves while sipping on expansive champagne. They weren't as impressed by the project as some of the other attendees despite Hiccup's possible future involvement.

"Imagine if this sort of thing becomes legal one day," Astrid mused. "These clones would be like pigs raised for slaughter.. or children groomed to be sexually exploited."

"I try not to think about it," Hiccup sighed, "It would be a grave violation of human rights."

"Only if they were considered to be human.." Viggo interjected from behind, making both Hiccup and Astrid jump in surprise. "These clones will be like mindless machines at most. They will not be capable of emoting or feeling anything beyond what they were designed for."

Astrid glared at him through narrowed eyes. "How is that any better? They would still be alive and we would be taking advantage of them."

"You got fire in your eyes, I like that," Viggo chuckled. "Mr. Haddock, why don't you introduce me to your beautiful lady companion over here."

Hiccup cleared his throat and placed a hand on Astrid's waist. "This is my wife, Astrid Haddock. Astrid, this is my boss.. Viggo Grimborn."

Viggo held onto her hand a little longer than Astrid was comfortable with. Astrid forced a smile. "Pleasure."

"Oh, no," the older man murmured, staring at her with intrigued eyes. "The pleasure is all _mine_ , my dear."

 _5 years later_

There was a loud knock on the door and Hiccup groaned from the couch, not in mood to greet any unexpected guests. It was his day off and he wanted some peace and quiet.

When he didn't answer, the banging grew louder. "Hiccup, if you don't open the goddamn door, I will have to break it down, I swear!" Snotlout bellowed angrily.

Hiccup sighed, almost forcing himself to stand up. He ran a hand through his shaggy, unkempt hair before greeting his obnoxious cousin from hell. "What do you want?"

Snotlout pushed past him, and Hiccup rolled his eyes as he followed him into the living room. "This place looks like crap and you look like hell."

"Thank you, Snotlout," Hiccup replied sarcastically. "Was that all?"

Snotlout spun around and regarded him with furious eyes. "No, it's not, Hiccup," he said through his teeth. "You know it's not."

Hiccup stared down on the floor and Snotlout's expression softened a little. "Why did you break if off with Callie? I thought you liked her!"

The auburn haired sank down on the couch. "I only went out with her to get you and everyone else off my back."

"Hiccup.." Snotlout groaned in disapproval. "This is what, the fifth girl you have blown off now? Please tell you at least spent the night with her or else I'm not speaking with you ever again."

"That would be relief," Hiccup muttered under his breath. Snotlout shot him a glare, making the taller man wince inwardly. "Alright, fine. Yes, I did. Happy? "

"Not quit. What about Alice, Madision, Maja, Holly-"

"Yes, all of them. Will you leave me alone now?"

"No."

Hiccup sighed to himself, closing his eyes.

"I'm not.. I'm ready to be in relationship yet, okay? I can't.. I can't.." his voice trailed off, eyes looking misty.

Snotlout sat down beside him. "It's been two years now, Hiccup. _She_ would want you to move on, she would want you to be happy!"

"I know!" Hiccup fired back, his voice cracking slightly. "I'm-.. I am _trying_ , what else do you guys want me to do? To just forget her? I can't... do that. I _refuse_ to do that."

Snotlout shook his head, smiling sadly. "Of course not. That's not what I meant," he sighed. "I.. miss her too, and I want her back as much as you do but.. we both know that's not possible."

Hiccup swallowed. "I loved her all my life.. and it's not something I can just.. stop... all of the sudden."

"And we don't want you to," Snotlout murmured. "But we also don't want you stay stuck in the past. You need to live, Hiccup. You need to open up, let happiness into your life once again..." Snotlout trailed off, making Hiccup look at him. The shorter man had odd expression on his face.

"What is it?"

His cousin took a deep breath and shook his head. "Nothing. I.. Can I use your bathroom?"

Hiccup stared after him with a slightly perplexed expression.

T

Hiccup entered his workplace and stared at the dusty Grimborn Inc. billboard that had yet to be removed. After being five years in high debt, the Grimborn brothers finally sold their company. Hiccup fortunately managed to keep his job during the merging but any previous projects that had the Grimborn stamp on it, were laid to rest. This included the Commercial Human Cloning program that had long ago been deemed too inhuman and unethical to be funded. The Grimborns had changed their course then, placing all their bets on a Cryonics Institute, which fundamentally ended up being their downfall. With no money left to fund, they had no choice but to the sell their entire company to the highest bidder, which turned out to be a Modern Surgical Unit that specialized in robotics.

Hiccup being an engineer quickly found himself at home in this new environment. To keep himself distracted from the painful loss, he threw himself into work, distracting himself in any way he could manage. He would often volunteer to work overtime and into the late night. Which eventually let him straight into rabbit hole..

T

...It was late into the night when Hiccup heard some strange sounds coming from the underground while he was down to check on one of the machines. He usually remained on the upper floors but there had been some problems with the signal lately, which led him to investigate the problem further.

Hiccup frowned at the faint screaming and crying. It appeared to come from behind the white wall he was currently facing towards.

Removing his gloves, he traced his hands against the solid surface and knocked on it. Someone screamed again... almost as if they were calling for help.

Hiccup looked for any sort of doorway to the other side but found none.

For a moment, he wondered wether he was imagining this whole thing. He was tired and sleep-deprived, it wouldn't be the first time since he lost _her_ that he lost touch with reality.

But then he heard it again... _A shout for help._ His eyes suddenly fell on something he had previously overseen. There was a cabinet to his right with a lock hanging from it.

Hiccup ventured upstairs to the stockroom where he found a hammer, and after some afterthought, he also grabbed his gun from his office on the way down.

He stared at the cabinet for a moment before smashing the hammer against solid rock with a force beyond what he thought he was capable of. Just as he suspected, the illusion of a wall disappeared and he was now looking through a transparent barrier.

The sight that met him made him drop down on his knees.


	2. Part II

Hiccup tossed and turned the whole night, finding himself unable to fall asleep. His mind was still reeling over the disturbing scene he had witnessed merely hours ago.

Once upon a time it might have been a secret underground laboratory but now it looked like a hellhole that reeked of death and demise. There had been blood and unconscious bodies lying everywhere but that wasn't what shocked him the most.

In midst of that hell, he had found... _her_.

...Locked up up inside a glass water tank.

At first he couldn't believe it, it was all just too unreal and surreal to comprehend, but there she was.. completely unconscious, naked and vulnerable.

All rationality left him as soon as he got a glimpse of her face and he immediately found himself breaking the glass wall open to get her out.

He didn't care if nothing made sense. All he knew was that he had to get her away from there.

Hiccup sighed and sat up on his couch, feet touching the cold wooden floor. His eyes rested on the door to his bedroom and he felt himself being pulled towards it. He didn't realize he had been moving on his feet until he reached the doorknob and pushed the door open. He held his breath for a moment before he quietly stepped inside.

She appeared to be lying in the same position as he had left her in. Aside from her rising chest , she remained perfectly still.

He turned the bed lamp on and sat down on the small chair by her bedside.

It didn't escape his notice that while she looked exactly like his deceased wife, she seemed considerably younger, almost child-like. He felt conflicted as he stared at her. He knew it couldn't actually be Astrid. That would be impossible.

...Yet it was difficult to convince his heart that.

He touched a small piece of hair that fell across her face and despite himself, leant forward to ghost his lips over her golden hairline.

Suddenly her rhythmic breathing stopped and Hiccup felt panic course through him. Did he do something wrong?

He didn't get much time to dwell on that as "Astrid" suddenly snapped her eyes open and stared back at him with an incredulous expression that soon turned into warmth and serenity.

She smiled at him lovingly as she spoke her first words.. "Master."

T

Hiccup rubbed his eyes, watching the ticking clock on the wall from the corner of his eye.

Astrid, or the Astrid look-alike, had drifted off again soon after and Hiccup decided then to leave her be for now. She obviously needed to rest while he needed to figure things out.

He couldn't begin to understand why he had found her down there, in such inhuman and horrid conditions.

Why had the Grimborns-

Suddenly, something dawned to him!

Hiccup pulled out the bottom drawer of his desk and dug around for a certain brochure. It took him a while but he eventuelly found it along with old paperwork from his days working for the Grimborns.

Not wasting anymore time, he grabbed his keys and jacket. He needed to get some answers!

T

The basement was just as eerie, foul and dark as he remembered it to be. He tried not to stare at the horrific sight as he searched the place for any old documents of interest. He was sure this was going to be reported to the police by tomorrow morning so he made sure to not leave any signs of his own presence behind.

It took a while but he soon found exactly what he had been looking for.

In midst of all the mess laid a thick folder with an eye-catching title. _.. Human Cloning._

He quickly grabbed the folder and left the building as discreetly as he entered it. Fortunately, he knew how to work around the security cameras and made sure he stayed undetected. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble with the law for something he had nothing to do with.

T

As he had suspected, there was a file named 'Astrid H. Haddock' and Hiccup felt his heart clench painfully at the obvious implication.

Someone had gone out of their way to clone the love of his life and it wasn't just any type of clone.. but _that_ kind of clone.

Hiccup balled his fists as he read through her profile.

 _'A Divine Beauty for your enjoyment and pleasure'_

 _Age: Barely Legal_

 _Status: Completely untouched / Virgin_

 _Hair: Golden_

 _Eyes: Sapphire_

 _Body Type: Slim / Petite. Perfect Hourglass._

 _Physical Assets: Round, perky butt. Currently a C-cup but the will become more pronounced with time. Soft, feminine and youthful looking. Smooth skin. Plump lips and perfect, straight teeth. Small button nose. Shoulder-length hair. Toned, flat stomach. Silky, long legs._

 _Personality: Extremely loyal, determined, playful, fiesty and mischievous_ _._

 _BD/SM: _Usually submissive but can be dominant upon demand. Doesn't mind a little pain. Loves to be spanked every now and then.__

 _Fertility Levels: Strong but optional._

 _Additional notes: Perfect for all and any p _ositions. Craves to be filled and played with all the time. Will do anything for you. Your pleasure is her pleasure. Punish or reward her at your own will.__

Hiccup dropped the file down in disgust, hands shaking and breathing ragged.

How dare they! How dare they do something like this!

The entire idea was so inhumane, perverse and sick. There was no way he could get behind this. He needed to report this to the police and-

Suddenly, the air in the room shifted.

Hiccup licked his lips as he slowly turned around. He then let out a chocked gasp at the image that graced him.

"Astrid" stood in the doorway, stripped off all the clothes he had provided her, watching him with a blush... and lust-filled eyes.

Hiccup swallowed.

* * *

 **Aaand I'm now getting hate reviews. Please just stop reading if you hate this.**


	3. Part III

Hiccup lowered his gaze and cleared his throat.

"You're awake."

He could hear her shuffle about but didn't dare to make eye-contact until she was standing right in front of him. He could feel warmth radiate off her and found it agonizing not to reach for her.

"Hi," she whispered shyly, biting her lip as she coyly looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"H-Hey Ast-.. Hi," he stammered slightly. "W-Why- I mean, where are your clothes?"

"I don't like wearing clothes," she replied cheekily. "But if you want me to, I will. How would you like me to dress up for you?"

Hiccup closed his eyes momentarily, trying to calm his heartbeat. He kept having to remind himself this wasn't his wife.

"I don't know. Just please put _something_ on," he said eventually, opening the walk-in closet but then briefly hesitating. Putting this girl in Astrid's old clothes would only make matters worse for him, but then again so would be putting her in his own clothes. He decided to blindly grab the nearest item he could find, which turned out to be a blue lacy sundress and one of Astrid's favorite things to wear. His heart clenched again.

She pulled it over her head and twirled around with a smile. "I love it," she said as the dress flowed along with her movement.

Hiccup didn't say anything, averting his eyes and sighing to himself.

T

He knew he shouldn't have left her all by herself but he couldn't take the day off either, especially with the investigation going on. So he sat in his car on his way back to work when halfway down the road, his good friend and colleague, Finley "Fishlegs" Ingerman, called to inform him they had been prohibited from entering the building.

"Can you believe this Hiccup?!" he said in a paranoid voice. "The entire building has been locked down and they are thinking of relocating us."

"Oh."

In the end, he decided to go grocery shopping instead of returning back to his apartment straight away.

She may be a clone, only specified and restricted to certain tasks, but she was still a human that would probably need nutrition and essentials as much as any living being.

...And he also needed a moment to himself to gather his thoughts so he could decide how he should tackle this unexpected twist in his life.

It was almost reminiscent of the time when he lost Astrid, except instead of misery and heartbreak he felt nervous, guilty and... something akin to _hope_. He was still conflicted over whether he should report her existence but knew that would have to be put on wait for a while. Mostly because the selfish part of him was afraid she would taken away and he would never see her again.

Strolling down the aisles with a basket, he wondered if she liked Italian food as much as Astrid did.

T

Hiccup paused in front of the door for a second and sighed.

No matter what he couldn't prepeare himself for what happened next.

When he pushed the door open, he was suddenly immensely grateful he had not bought any eggs or soft foods today because he lost the grip on the grocery bags and everything soundly scattered accross the floor of the living room.

Hiccup felt his pants grow tight as he stared at the sight ahead of him in uttermost shock.

"Astrid" laid on the couch, dress hitched up to her waist and legs spread wide in a 'eagle position' that left nothing to the imagination. As if that wasn't enough, she was also touching herself with desperate motions and moaning as if she was in pain.

Hiccup subconciously stepped forward. From his angle he could see just how wet and swollen her cute little pussy was. It was practically throbbing and glistening with arousal, almost asking to be played with.

He very much longed to touch and taste it.

She let out pained whimper, looking at him with hooded eyes. "Master," she whispered. "Please, I need you."

Her voice snapped him out of the spell he had been bound in.

Hiccup shook his head and bent down to pick up the items he had dropped.

"Please," she begged with moan, unable to finish herself off without his assistance. "It hurts."

Hiccup ignored her as well as his own arousal and left for the kitchen to prepeare lunch.

He heard her scoff and sniffle behind him, she was obviously taking his rejection as some sort of punishment.

The pasta sauce was done and the pasta halfway cooked when he felt something, or rather someone, nuzzle his leg, pressing her face against the front of his jeans.

Hiccup jumped in surprise. "W-What are you doing!" he exclaimed.

"Astrid" stared up at him with desperation reflecting in her eyes, sitting back on on her knees while her chin rested against the zipline of his pants. Her teeth suddenly found the zipper and she started to draw it down when Hiccup pushed her head away.

"That's enough!" he snapped. "Stop."

Tears welled up in her eyes, making him regret his harsh tone for a moment. "Why won't you let me pleasure you, Master?"

Hiccup closed his and breathed through his nose. "Stop calling me that. I'm not your Master."

She blinked, innocent, doe-eyes staring at him in confusion. Hiccup sighed. "My name is.. Hiccup."

"Hic-cup," she tasted the word on her tongue. "Master Hiccup."

"No, not Master," he groaned. "Just Hiccup."

She looked conflicted for a moment but then nodded. "Okay."

He offered her his hand to help her up from the floor. "The food is ready now. You should go and clean up."

T

...turns out, this clone loved Italian food just as much Astrid used to. Hiccup spent all his time watching her eat while his own plate remained mostly untouched.

"Thank you, Ma- Hiccup," she corrected herself in the same way a human would. Hiccup felt a flicker of hope but that quickly dashed when she started to lick and suck on the spoon in a very obscene way.

He felt himself harden at the sight.

She noticed the lust in his gaze and dropped the utensil, pushing her plate aside before she climbed on top of the table and practically crawled towards him until her legs were dangling off the edge, with her beautiful feet resting on each side of his chair.

"But I'm still hungry for you," she whispered into his ear and raked her fingers through his unruly hair, scraping his scalp slighly. Hiccup inhaled sharply at the sensation. "I can't help it. I want you in every way humanly possible."

Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed.

Astrid took this as a sign to proceed. She grabbed his hand, guiding it under her dress.

Hiccup gasped at how wet she was. His fingers began strokibg her lazily. Astrid threw her head back, letting out a needy sound.

"Does it really hurt?" he found himself asking out of the blue.

She opened her eyes and nodded, a tear escaping past her cheek. He longed to kiss it away. "So much. All the time."

Hiccup swallowed and nodded. He had suspected as much but it still made him feel awful. Why had she been designed to be tormented this way? It was cruel and unfair.

Despite himself, he decided to help her.

He pushed her gently down on her back and lifted up her dress.

Astrid moaned lowly as cool air brushed her sensitive parts.

Hiccup used his other hand to stroke her, running a finger across her slit until it dipped into a tiny, tight hole. It was so small Hiccup didn't think even a finger would fit, let alone a cock, especially anything above average.

He tried to push his pinky inside, making the young girl buck her sensual hips upwards. "Hiccup!" she cried.

After successful managing to slid one finger inside, he decided to try to do the same with his middle finger this time. He knew his fingers were long and thick so he tried to be as gentle as possible. Fortunately she was so wet it went in rather smoothly. He pushed it in and out a few times, making her moan and cry wantonly. When he was certain she was loose enough, he pushed two fingers into that tiny little hole and slowly began to finger-fuck her.

Hiccup couldn't resist allowing himself a taste as well. Her swollen clit was begging for it. He ran his tongue across it before taking the sweet little nub betwen his lips and sucking on it.

Astrid shuddered in pleasure, tears leaking from her eyes as she turned in a moaning mess.

An intense orgasm rippled through and her hands buried themselves into his hair. But Hiccup didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. She tasted just as heavenly and divine as his wife did and he had been without the taste of Astrid for far too long.

He switched up, burying his tongue in her little hole while his thumb rubbed her clit.

Astrid cried his name as she came again.

T

She had tried to suck him off afterwards but he wouldn't let her touch him. It had made her cry and she even went as far as to claim she needed his seed to survive but that sounded too far-fetched to his mind to believe. All he knew was that he couldn't give in and not only because he was probably 15 years her senior.

Pleasuring her had been out of... necessity. Or so he tried to convince himself. She needed to orgasm daily to be healthy and free of pain. Him letting her suck his cock would mean that he had accepted her nature and what the Grimborns did. Plus she was so much younger than him, it felt wrong for him to take anything from her.

...And he also didn't know if she would be pleasuring him because she wants to or because that's what she had been programmed to do.

He had held her while she slept and that was more than enough for him. In a way that had been what he had craved the most and dreamed of for so long.

...To be able to hold Astrid in his arms once more.


	4. Part IV

Astrid was still fast asleep when Hiccup woke up to Snotlout trying to break his front door down, in the most obnoxious way possible.

Hiccup tried to untangle himself from her but she moaned in protest, not wanting to let him go of him, even fondling his groin seductively to make him stay put. Hiccup sighed, turning towards her and stroking her hair. "Please stay here," he ordered her quietly.

She blinked her eyes open and then nodded before seemingly dozing off again.

Snotlout looked to be fuming by the time Hiccup opened the door. "Hey, w-"

"Where have you been for the past weeks?!"

Hiccup blinked. "We're being relocated and it's spring break, I've-"

"Why have you not answered my phone calls or replied to any of my text messages?" he continued, not even letting Hiccup finish his sentence.

Hiccup scowled. "I've been busy. Believe it or not Snotlout, I don't need to keep you up to date on every second of every day of my life."

Snotlout snorted and pushed himself into the apartment. "Huh.. it actually looks clean in here for a change," he noted and then turned to Hiccup with a sleazy smile. "Expecting some company, are we?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "What is it you wanted? I have some pressing issues I need to attend to." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Snotlout ignored him, plopping down on the couch and turning the TV on as if he lived there. Hiccup shifted uneasily. "I really got my hands full at the moment, Snotlout. This isn't a good time."

"Sure you do. I wouldn't mind an ice-cold beer if you could be so kind.." he gestured with his hand carelessly.

Hiccup shot him a glare but obeyed. Anything to get him to leave faster. "Here. Now leave," he said but Snotlout eyes remained glued to the television screen.

"I can't believe this is real.." he muttered at the news reports.

 _"This could be the biggest scandal since the assassination of Riley Thorvaldsen. Human cloning? Who would have thought!"_

Hiccup's head towards the screen and his face suddenly grew visibly pale.

 _"Most of them were found dead but there is a rumor going around that some could have escaped and the police is on the look out.."_

 _"..We got the opportunity to interview the Grimborn brothers during their first court trial.."_

 _"..They are willing to collaborate with the police if all charges are dropped.." The Grimborns' attorney spoke._

 _"Do you think that's even possible? What of their crimes?"_

 _"..Technically, these clones were never truly human or conscious so there is a.. loophole. If they had been found alive, they would have eventually been executed. All the Grimborns did in reality was save lives," the attorney justified. "Thanks to them a dozens of families didn't have to say goodbye to their loved ones."_

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah, right!" Hiccup still remained frozen and umoving.

 _"But what of these.. sex clones? Are the real?"_

 _The attorney laughed uneasily. "They never went forward with that idea so I'm afraid not, no."_

Snotlout turned the TV off and sighed. "I wish they had. Just imagine what that would have been like! A smoking hot babe sucking my dick every day and letting me destroy her ass? Damn! It would have been a dream come true," he sighed. "Alas.."

Hiccup laughed nervously and cleared his throat. "Uh.. yeah.."

"Well, I should be off. Heather is going to bite my head off if I don't buy that stupid kettle. I swear if we weren't related I would tell her to shove it up her whiny-"

Hiccup shot him a glare. "I'm pretty sure you would be hitting on her too if you weren't related." He could distinctly hear the shower running in the background. It seemed like Astrid had decided to freshen up.

"Pffft, I so would not!" Snotlout denied and finally began walking towards the door much to Hiccup's relief. But just as he reached the hallway, he paused.

Snotlout frowned. "Do I hear someone.. showering?"

Hiccup shook his head. "N-no. I- uh.. I just left the shower on, you know. I was just about to jump into the shower when you showed up," he explained quickly. "I guess I must have forgotten to turn it off!" he finished off with a smile.

Snotlout didn't look entirely convinced but let it slide.

"Remember to come by for dinner tomorrow. Heather is making one of those chicken pot pies and she wants all of our family to be there for it," he said on his way out. "And I really don't want to sit next to Dagur again. Rather you than me."

"Right," Hiccup mumbled before closing the door.

He leant his head against it afterwards and sighed. If anyone were ever to find out about Astrid and her true nature, things would become a lot more complicated. Even more so than they already were.

T

She only wore a small towel when she finally came out of the shower, dripping from head to toe and looking hot as fuck.

She smiled at him as usual and he couldn't help but smile back despite his inner conflict. She seemed to take that as a good sign. "Would you like to.. make love?" she asked hopefully, taking his hand and placing it on top of her left breast.

Hiccup felt a shiver run through him. "Or...Or we could have breakfast?"

"Or.. I could suck your cock? That would be my breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"What about dessert?" he joked nervously.

She laughed, biting her lip. "There will be no room for dessert after I'm done with you."

He tried to fight his arousal at the image of those sweet lips wrapped around his length.

"Astrid.. please.. go and get dressed," he pleaded, forcing himself to look away. He didn't want to give in to her, especially with the situation growing further complicated.

She held his gaze for a moment, challenging him silently as she pulled the towel further down, revealing more of her beautiful breasts. Hiccup held his breath until she turned around and returned back into his bedroom.

 _Tease_ , he thought to himself.

He was just about to the enter the kitchen when his front door suddenly swung open.. again.

Hiccup's heart jumped into his throat and stomach tightened in horror upon seeing Snotlout barge inside. He had apparently forgotten to lock the door.

"I forgot my phone behind," Snotloit said.

Hiccup couldn't find his voice, especially as Astrid emerged from his room in his wife's old lingerie and stockings, looking downright delicious.

Snotlout didn't appear to notice her presence at first and Hiccup felt a waver of hope for a moment but then Astrid spoke his name and the entire room stilled up.

Slowly, Snotlout turned to face her.

There were a number of emotions that ran through his face.

Shock.

Sadness.

Delight.

Lust.

Confusion

...and then at last.. alarm and fright.

"Astrid?" he whispered. "It can't be.. no...no. It's not possible."

Hiccup knew he should speak up but he didn't know what to say so he remained mum, simply watching the scene in front of him unfold at its own pace.

Astrid frowned at him. "Who are you?"

Snotlout laughed humorlessly. "You look and sound exactly like her but there is something.. different. I can't put my finger on it.." He turned to regard Hiccup at last. "Can someone tell me what in the world is going on?!"

Hiccup cleared his throat. "I, uh.. well, you see Snotlout.." he trailed off hopelessly, staring down at the floor.

"This isn't Astrid," Snotlout concluded at last. "Too young and almost a bit.. inhuman.. wait a minute.. hold on.."

And there is was, realization dawning on Snotlout's face as he put two and two together.

"You better have a good explanation for this, Cuz."

T

"You worked for the Grimborns!" Snotlout accused him. "You knew exactly what they were up to!"

"Yes, but I had nothing to do with this! I was just as shocked as you are," Hiccup retorted defensively. "I never actually imagined they went ahead with it and somehow got my wife involved." He felt anger surge through him at the thought.

Snotlout looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why did you bring the clone here? What if someone finds out? She looks exactly like your dead wife, dude. No one is going to believe you didn't have a hand in this."

Hiccup hung his head low. "I know."

"Why?" Snotlout asked again, looking more sympathetic. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

Hiccup closed his eyes. "I just couldn't leave her there. Snotlout. You don't know how horrible that place was. I just.. needed to get her out as fast as possibe and so I did."

T

"This has to stay between us, you can't tell a soul."

"Too late, I already texted Eret," Snotlout replied with a shrug. "He is on his way as we speak."

"Snotlout! Why would you text Eret without telling me first?!" Hiccup gritted his teeth. "Who else did you tell?"

His cousin shrunk under his deadly glare. "No one. Just Eret, I swear. I thought you could use more support in case this were to get out and believe it will. Eret cared for Astrid, he will definitely back you up."

Hiccup laughed humorlessly. "Well, I sure as hell hope so since my hands are practically tied thanks to you."

"You're welcome?"

T

"So the clone.. can I see her?"

Hiccup quietly asked Astrid to step into view. He had fortunately made her wear something more decent.

"Damn," Eret cursed as his eyes raked over her gorgeous face and body. "Looks exactly like her, where can I get one?" he half-joked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "What matters is that until I got things figured out, you will not tell anyone about this."

"Right on," Eret agreed. "But one question.. and please don't take offense.."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"It says she needs.. stimulation every day.. or she will get sick? Is that true?"

Snotlout chimed in; "She can also take pleasure from giving pleasure. She just needs a dose of Hiccup in any way he can offer her," he said casually.

Hiccup glared at him and snatched the file away. "Please stop speaking so.. sordidly about her."

"Why? She is a freakin' sex clone, it doesn't get any more dirty than that. Surely you two have gotten it on multiple times by this point."

Hiccup's mouth turned into a grim line and he looked away.

"Seriously? You do know you are basically torturing her this way, right? Possibly even killing her." Eret interjected. "You are denying her what she is created for."

Snotlout cracked his knuckles. "You know, if you can't do it.. maybe Eret, or better yet I, could step in for you-"

"No." Hiccup fists balled. "She isn't a toy."

"You know she isn't actually Astrid?"

"That's not the point. No one is touching her against her will," Hiccup said firmly. "I'll figure out how to deal with her.. problem.. but I'm not going to exploit or use her. She is basically a child, barely eighteen."

"With a banging body like that, I would hardly call her a child," Snotlout disagreed. "You seriously are no fun, Cuz."

Hiccup pinched his nose in frustration but then felt Eret's reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know the real Astrid never wanted me to touch her so I'm going to respect that. And I'll make sure he does too," he said, nodding towards Snotlout. "You don't have to worry about us. Just figure out what you are going to do next and let us know."

Hiccup let out a small smile for the first time. "Thanks Eret."

"Yadda, yadda.." Snotlout stood up and stretched his arms. "However, there is one thing I want to test out before we agree to whatever we are agreeing to."

"Test out what?"

"Don't worry it's nothing too bad." Snotlout stepped closer to the young girl in question and Hiccup fought every instinct leap forward and protect her.

" _Divine Beauty_ , was it?" Snotlout started with a smirk. Astrid looked uncomfortable and that struck Hiccup as really odd. Were clones meant to feel this way?

"You know Hiccup says he can't fulfill your needs but I'm willing to give it a try," he purred. "Someone as insatiable as you needs someone who can keep up." Then in a lower voice. "I'll do the filthiest things to your body."

Eret had to physically restrain Hiccup from attacking Snotlout. Astrid looked from Snotlout to Hiccup and then back at Snotlout again. To everyone's surprise, she stepped backwards. "I don't want it."

Snotlout's face fell. "But y-you need it!" he argued. "You'll get sick, you will die!"

She looked him straight in the eye. "I don't want it," she repeated. "I don't want it.. with you." Her gaze then shifted to Hiccup and softened again.

"Fairly realistic, just like Astrid. I give them mad props for that detail," Snotlout muttered under his breath, cheeks flushing from the rejection.

T

After Eret and Snotlout left, Hiccup studied the clone curiosly.

Her rejecting Snotlout had been her going against her own instincts. How was that even possible?

Sure, he was her 'Master' but she had not hesitated at all.

Was she programmed to stay faithful to only one person? That must be it.

"You rejected him," he said. Despite already knowing the answer, he still wanted to hear her explain it. "Why?"

She grinned at him before sinking down on her knees in front of him. "Can I?" she asked softly, touching his zipper but waiting for his permission to draw it down.

He swallowed, clearing his throat. "You didn't answer my question."

She brushed her bangs aside with a faint blush. "I will if you let me pleasure you, Hiccup. Only once. Please. I want to know your taste before I'm no more."

Hiccup lifted her back up on her feet and cupped her face. "You will not die. I'll figure out a way to make the pain go away."

She looked confused at this so he elaborated. "I don't want you to be with me just because you have no choice."

Astrid let out a small laugh. "I did choose. I choose you as my Master."

Hiccup shook his head, breaking out of the embrace. "No. I just happen to be the first guy you saw. That's why I'm your.. Master. That and nothing more."

He retreated to his room, leaving her looking after him in puzzlement. For the first time, she was truly put out of her comfort zone.

T

He was lying wide awake, thinking about his wife and their life together. It had been two years but it still felt like yesterday. His mind could not compute that she was gone. It was as if he was still in denial about it.

What hurt the most was that she had been pregnant by the time of the alleged accident so it had hurt twice as hard.

He lost his entire family that day and now he was merely existing, almost like a.. machine.

Hiccup wiped a tear away. What he wouldn't do to get her back...

He heard his door click open and turned away from the young girl as she tiptoed her way inside.

"I'm not in the mood right now," his voice cracked slightly. "I'm tired."

She was quiet for a moment and he while couldn't see her face, her presence was strongly felt.

"I just want to hold," she whispered. "Like.. like the night before."

Hiccup turned to look at her for a moment. It was an innocent enough request and she looked rather lost. He gave her a small nod. She immediately brightened up and crawled into bed with him, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head above his chest.

He thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke again. "I think.. I like this more than sex."

Hiccup chuckled. "Somehow I doubt that."

She giggled. "With you.. I do. Honest."

"You speak.. differently," he noted. "Why is that?"

She looked up at him, smiling adorably. "My words.. not theirs."

He had not realized she been learning beyond what she has been programmed to say. He didn't think she was even capable of it.

"You are wrong," she continued, taking him further by surprise.

He turned to her almost expectantly. "Uh, about what?"

"I saw different faces before you. Many faces," she whispered. "They made me feel pain, made me so angry and then they punish me.. you made me free.. helped me, you hold me. You are good. I choose only you."

..and then she kissed him on the lips for the first time.. and he didn't hesitant to kiss her back.


	5. Part V

It was as if he had become a teenager again, spending hours in bed making out with the girl of his dreams. He had all but forgotten the outside world and any other obligations. All that mattered was _this_ secret stolen moment.

Her thigh brushed against his arousal, making him groan in her mouth. She ran her tongue against his teasingly before nibbling on his lip with a small smirk. He narrowed his eyes, turning them over so she was the one pinned underneath his weight.

He pecked her on the lips a few times and then worked his way down to her neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin there. She gasped and moaned, taking a fistful of his soft hair between her fingers. He could see bruises already starting form from his love bites and took a silent moment to admire his handiwork.

She was less patient than him and wrapped her silky legs around his waist to pull him back down to her again. He responded by rutting against her, only the thin material of her lacy thong and his boxers separating them. He swallowed the gasp she let out at the sensation and licked his way back into her mouth, sucking on her cherry tongue.

They didn't have sex, he wanted to take it slow for both of their sake. Things were still too uncertain and difficult. But he ended up fingering her again, using three fingers this time. She looked so beautiful as she came, crying out his name in sheer pleasure. In return, he let her rub him over his boxers and suck on his tongue, wrapping her lips around it and moving back and forth. He could only imagine how amazing it would have felt to have her do this to his cock.

T

After taking a shower, separately (much to Astrid's disappoint), they cuddled on the couch while watching an animated movie. Astrid seemed very enthralled by the entire experience, eyes budging in fascination and delight. Hiccup kissed the top her head when she let out an unexpected giggle.

He knew Snotlout, or Heather really, had invited him to the family dinner but he doubted that he would be able to attend. He couldn't bring Astrid with him, that would be a really bad idea even if they somehow managed to disguise her. Which was highly unlikely given that Heather had been Astrid's best friend since they were toddlers. She was also the one who had later encouraged Astrid to pursue him; Heather's nerdy fishbone of a cousin next door.

Hiccup felt his heart squeeze at the memory of Heather breaking down by the gravesite after she thought everyone had left. She didn't as much as shed a tear at the funeral or even upon first hearing the news, attempting to mask her pain and deny what had occurred.. just like him. It worked until the pain was no longer possible to ignore... He had never seen Heather sob the way she did that day and had cried along with her while watching from distance.

Astrid traced something over his chest, pulling him from his thoughts. He stroke her long hair subconsciously. Sometimes it even looked silvery, depending on the lighting, but most of the time it was like a fine sheet of shimmering gold.

After the movie was finished she turned to him with a small pout. He resisted the urge to kiss it away. "What is it?"

She blushed. "I think my boobs are growing and it's starting to hurt," she mumbled with a cute grimace, palming the cups of her bra slightly.

Hiccup frowned, dismayed by her discomfort. "How.. bad is it?" he nearly stammered.

She unbuttoned her shirt so he could see how her breasts were about to spill out of her bra. It was barely able to contain them any longer. "Very bad."

Hiccup licked his lips and then shakily turned her around so he could unclasp the bra. Astrid let out a sigh of relief as her boobs immediately sprang free, looking even fuller and more gorgeous than he remembered them to be.

He rested the weight of their softness in his palms, even giving them an experimental squeeze. She let out a wanton sound in response and he could see her nipples grow more erect. Hiccup sucked slightly on Astrid's bottom lip before leaning down to take one delicious nipple into his mouth.

"Hiccup!" She cried out his name, her blush spreading down her neck and to the top of breasts, making them stand out even more.

Hiccup sucked and held the nipple between his teeth before flattening his tongue across it. He ran his tongue back and forth, making Astrid grow more and more vocal and aroused. He took turns on both breasts, paying both the same amount of care and attention.

After some time, he pulled back and looked at the beautiful bruises forming all over her chest. He pinched and pulled on both nipples at the same time, making Astrid shiver.

"Do this feel better?" he murmured.

She opened her eyes and nodded. "They are very sensitive, I think I could come just from this, or if you fucked them with your cock. That would feel amazing."

"You can... come from that?"

She smiled adorably. "Why don't you see and find out?"

Hiccup actually entertained the idea for a moment. Her tits were just the perfect amount of firm and full. Astrid arched her back slightly and they jiggled before him teasingly, almost begging to be fucked.

However, he was as usual interrupted by someone at the door. Hiccup squeezed her breasts together and gave the nipples a few quick, long licks and sucks before helping Astrid put her bra back on. It wasn't without difficulty and the fabric looked like it might end up being torn apart from the pressure.

After Astrid had buttoned her shirt back up, Hiccup went to greet their unwanted guest.

He resisted the urge to groan and roll his eyes when Snotlout stood on the other side.

"What's up, Cuz?" he asked with a devilish grin. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Hiccup folded his arms, unamused. "Why do we keep this doing, Snotlout?" he asked in a tired voice. "It's the same thing over and over and over again."

Snotlout feigned offense, placing a hand over his chest in mock-horror. "It's almost sounds like you don't want me here, Haddock."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Hiccup muttered sarcastically.

Snotlout rolled his eyes and pushed past him. "I'm here to pick you up for the dinner party."

Hiccup groaned. "I'm not going Snotlout. You know I can't leave Astrid by herself."

"Then bring her with you," Snotlout commented offhandedly.

"Really?" Hiccup asked him in an incredulous tone. "Bring a clone that looks like _Astrid_ to Heather's party? Yeah, that would work out just great! It's not like Heather would call the cops on me or try to have me admitted to a mental hospital again. Or both."

His cousin at least had the audacity to look embarrassed. "Okay, bad idea. But you have to come Hiccup. Heather made me promise her that I would get you to come!"

Hiccup pinched his nose in frustration. "And what about Astrid?"

Snotlout shrugged. "We'll figure something out. It will only be for a couple of hours."

T

He decided to leave her with one of his old smartphones in case of an emergency. Fortunately she was very up to date with how technology worked and knew her way around a phone. She most likely programmed to be able to adapt to her environment.

"If there's any problem just give me a call," he told her gently. "The food in the oven and I'll put a movie on. Uh, what would you like to see?"

She smiled innocently. "What am I choosing between?"

Snotlout entered the room with a bunch of lewd DVDs in his hands, making Hiccup turn crimson and scratch his head in emberassment.

"This is my favorite collection," Snotlout declared proudly, showcasing his porn. "Maybe you will learn something new, kiddo."

"Yeah, that does not sound creepy at all," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"Oh, shut it you," Snotlout snapped and then pulled forth a gift bag from behind. "It's brand new and it even came with batteries."

Astrid blinked at him, confused. She looked over at Hiccup questioningly before accepting the bag. "This is.."

"A dildo," Snotlout interjected. "Something to keep you busy while your master Hiccup is away."

"This is stu-" Hiccup tried to interrupt but Snotlout cut him off instead, "-A sex toy for _your_ sex toy. It will keep her happy."

Astrid stared up at Hiccup, biting her lip. "Do you want me to pleasure myself?"

"I just don't want you to be in pain," he clarified with an awkward shrug. "I know you can't.. finish off by yourself but this might help a little. I, uh.. give you my full permission to.. make yourself feel as good as you can."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you," she said and hugged him tightly. Hiccup patted her back lightly, feeling uncomfortable being this close to her under Snotlout's scrutinizing gaze.

T

The dinner was a drag. Not unsuccessful by any means, the food was great but... the overall event was quite.. boring.

Hiccup had now finished his second plate of the entrée while waiting for the main course to arrive. Dagur was still speaking animatedly, possibly the only one making any effort to keep the atmosphere in the room light. Heather's fiancé, Finley, was on a strict diet, which meant he was not permitted to eat more than what Heather allowed him; less than a half-portion. And he was practically sulking all the way through the meal. Snotlout's on-and-off-and-on-and-off again girlfriend, Ruffnut, kept stealing Snotlout's food. She shared it with between herself and her twin brother. Which was clearly very irritating to Snotlout and was making him regret sitting next to her. He couldn't even begin to understand why Heather had invited Ruffnut in the first place.

"Will you stop that?" he hissed at the tall, lanky girl. "Keep your hands off my plate!"

Ruffnut chuckled in response, ruffling his hair like he was a child. "No can do, Snottykins. Learn to live with it."

Snotlout let out a loud groan of frustration.

Hiccup swore he could see Heather smirk into her wine glass. _Huh._

His attention was suddenly caught up in a whole different matter as his phone alerted him that he had received a new text message.

It was from 'Divine Beauty', which was the alias he had chosen for Astrid in case anyone were to snoop through his phone. Better safe than sorry.

 _'I miss you.'_

His heart swelled. With shaky fingers he typed back. ' _I miss you, too. How is it going?'_

When he lifted his eyes up, he noticed that Heather was watching him closely, most likely wondering who he was corresponding with.

 _'Not so good. I really miss your touch. :(_

Hiccup sighed to himself. Just as he was about to reply, he received a photo on his Snapchat. He found it strange that it came from Astrid's number. Had she really made a Snapchat account?

He clicked on it and nearly dropped his phone down on the table in shock. Thank God he had not actually done that because the shot was of Astrid.. topless and seductively cupping her breasts. The caption said: ' _And they miss you, too.'_

Hiccup felt himself stir in his pants.

"Are you alright?" Heather asked, catching him off guard. Hiccup locked his phone, turning the screen blank before he set it down on the table. "Who are you talking to?"

Snotlout looked at him with a glint in his eye. "Yeah Hiccup, who are you sexting with?" he asked slyly.

"I'm not sexting, Snotlout!" Hiccup snapped back. "It's.. my mom," he lied.

Heather's face immediately grew concerned. "Is everything okay with Aunt Valka? I knew I should have invited her. Why didn't I?"

"Everything is fine," Hiccup clarified quickly. "She just wants me to visit... Says she misses me."

Heather visibly relaxed and Hiccup almost felt guilty for lying. He knew Heather still blamed herself for Astrid's death, no matter how irrational that was.

..If anything it had been his fault. He should never her let go out that day. His appetite was suddenly all but lost.

Hiccup then received a much needed distraction but he decided not to view the message at the dinner table. "I better call her up," he said, standing up. "Be right back."

He went up to the second floor and locked himself in the bathroom.

He had made the right decision because these were more racy pictures. But on contrary to the previous shot, Astrid looked more to be having fun rather than look sexy. She was laughing and somehow managing to make herself both naughty and adorable at the same time.

He decided to call her out on her shenanigans. _'You are playing a very dangerous game, young lady.'_

It took all but a moment to receive a reply back.

 _'I'm a dangerous girl :) Did you like them?'_

Hiccup licked his lips.

 _'Yes.'_

He felt his heart rate pick up in anticipation.

She had sent him a video this time and he was almost afraid to find out what it was.

Turning the volume down on his phone, he clicked on play.

Astrid appeared on screen. She was wearing a skirt and a bikini top, and she was.. dancing? And not in a sexy way but in a dorky, silly way.

 _'Disappointed? :-D'_

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and slight amusement. Don't get him wrong, he found her dorkiness endearing, it reminded him of his wife, but this was certainly not what he expected in the video, especially not after the racy images she had sent him. And she was right, a part of him did feel disappointment.

 _'I didn't know you liked to dance.'_ He replied back lamely.

She sent him a 60 second long video in reply and he felt nervously excited again.

It was more goofy dancing apparently and then her eating the dinner he had made her. She licked her spoon suggestively and moaned in satisfaction, making him feel hot and bothered under his clothes.

Hiccup hated himself for wanting a different kind of video from her.

 _'Come home soon please. I don't like being alone.'_

He smiled warmly.

' _I will, I promise.'_


End file.
